Once upon a time
by lakemountain
Summary: The big day has arrived. Oliver meets Shane's family. If everyone is impatient, it is also an opportunity time to share family moments. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.


**Once upon a time.**

The big day has arrived. Oliver meets Shane's family. If everyone is impatient, it is also an opportunity time to share family moments. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

One Saturday morning, Shane was finishing her cleaning when she heard the door ring.

It was a beautiful day.

She opened the door, smiling, and then fell on someone.

"Becky?!" Shane shouted.

"Shaney! You look beautiful," Becky said as she hugged her.

"How are you doing? It's a real surprise that you're giving me," Shane said, wiping a tear with a laugh.

"Yes, I guess I did. It's a long time to explain, but I'm spending the weekend in Denver.

"Come in. I'm sure you have a lot to tell. I'm so happy to see you again," Shane said as she brought her friend into her home.

She brought coffee, orange juice and cookies.

"So my husband has to meet clients on Denver this morning and see family this afternoon. So I suggest we spend the weekend here."

"I understand better why last night you asked me if I was home this weekend," Shane says smiling.

"I was so happy when you told me that Oliver proposed to you.

Is that the engagement ring he gave you? She's beautiful," says Becky.

"It was her grandmother's. She's really very pretty," Shane said smiling.

Becky smiled and laughed.

"What's going on, Becky?" asked Shane curiously.

"Oh, I remember that conversation we had at the Mailbox Grill. You said Oliver was generous, charming, sang in church and had no sense of humor. In fact, you liked him from the beginning. And now you're going to marry him. I'm really happy for you," says Becky.

"You're right. As soon as I saw it, at the coffee truck, it was a real firm favorite. It was the first time I had seen someone so smiling, elegant, well-educated and charming. And when I saw him at the post office again, I thought, it's no coincidence," says Shane with a smile on her face.

"Has he ever kissed you?" asked Becky.

"Oh, more than once and every time, it's a magical moment," Shane replied blushingly.

"I brought you some things. First, wedding cupcakes, from your favorite Washington pastry shop. Candles and a care box, for face and body, entirely natural."

"Oh Becky! That's really sweet.

"And that's just to visit you. For the wedding, I'm planning something else. Shane, you'll excuse me, if I only just come to the wedding day. I would have liked to come a few days earlier to help you."

"Becky, you've always been a big sister to me. It means a lot to me. Thank you very much. You can come whenever you want. By the way, my sister and mother arrive soon. They're going to meet Oliver," Shane said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Oh, that's great. You can tell me everything. I have to go, Shane. I'll call you soon," Becky said, hugging her.

Shane accompagnied her friend to the door. A smile appeared on her face, and she laughed with happiness.

On a Monday morning, at Denver Station. A long line at the breakfast food truck at Denver Station.

"Next person please" says the seller.

A blond-haired lady , moves to the counter. Obviously it was her first visit here.

"Morning. I would like a coffee with milk, a can of fruit juice. And two chocolate muffins. Please''

"And this is for you, madam."

"I'm sorry. I don't have enough change. Well,..."

"Ma'am, please, you can't hurry up a little. There are people working," shouted one men in the back of the line.

"I don't take muffins. I'm sorry. Thank you and have a good day," said the lady.

Then it was Oliver's turn.

"Good morning Mr. Jeff. I'll take the newspaper and three chocolate muffins in a small bag," Oliver asked.

"Perfect. Have a good day," said the salesman.

Oliver thanked him and called out to the lady he had seen earlier.

"Excuse me. You forgot to take your muffins," Oliver said, handing her the bag.

"But I never... That's really very kind of you.

"There is not always a specific reason to do a good deed. And breakfast is very important. I wish you a wonderful day," Oliver said before leaving.

The lady walked towards a young woman sitting next to suitcases.

"Here you go, sweetheart. Good breakfast," said the lady, handing her the can and the bag.

"Finally, Mom. I've been waiting for this long. I'm too hungry. As if by chance, we made the whole trip by plane plus a train connection," exclaimed the young woman.

"Alex. It was also nice to see the landscape. Shane should be here any minute now."

"That's very sweet, Mom. You bought three chocolate muffins," Alex said with a smile.

"Oh, really! I only paid for the drinks. Then a young man came and offered me this bag of muffins. The people of this town are really nice."

"Mom, Alex!" Shane shouted.

She ran and she hugged her mother.

"Oh, my God. You look radiant, my darling," said Mrs. McInerney as she kissed her.

Next to her, Alex smiled at her and hugged her.

"I missed you so much, little sister. It's good to see you.

Shane had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Shane, you're not going to cry," says Alexandra.

At the DLO,

Oliver came in smiling at the office.

"Hello Oliver. Happy Monday. Did you have a good weekend. Norman and I spent the weekend at the farm with my father," says Rita.

"I milked a lot of cows," Norman added.

"It's really very interesting. We should all spend a weekend there, one day. I had a very good weekend. I went with my father who was supposed to do some alterations to his suit and yesterday afternoon I had a discussion with the pastor of my parish about marriage and family. And I meet Shane's family on friday night," says Oliver.

Shane accompanied them to her home. Alexandra, energetic, didn't seem tired of the trip.

"I'm on vacation this week. I've prepared your rooms. I can cook you something to eat if you're hungry. Go in, I'll take care of your luggage," Shane said.

"So Crackers, you're telling me about Oliver. What does he look like?" Alex asked.

"Alexandra, this is not the time to ask your sister questions like that. This is not a TV show," said the mother as she packed her bags.

The day went by quickly. Shane made a squash gratin for dinner.

"And so, you, Norman, Oliver and Rita, are in charge of distributing lost letters. It's a very noble job. I look forward to getting to know them," says Ms. McInerney.

Shane wanted to show them an example with the mail from her mailbox that she had put on a table this morning without opening them. But a small red card fell from a small envelope.

She grabbed it and read it.

_My dear Shane._

_I hope your mom and sister had a good trip to Denver. I wish you a very good time with them. Family is the most important thing. So make the most of it._

_Have a beautiful day, my love._

_Lovingly._

_Oliver O'Toole._

"That's so sweet. And very kind of him," said Ms. McInerney.

"He's coming over for dinner on friday night," Shane says with a smile.

"Well, I'll have plenty of time to visit the city and shop," Alex exclaimed.

During the first week, Shane took them to the city center, the Capitol, the shopping mall, the botanical garden, Washington Park and the Denver Art Museum.

"I really like this city. It's really beautiful," says Ms. McInerney.

"Yes, I love this city too. Saturday morning, I invite you to the DLO to meet Norman Rita and Joe," Shane added with a smile.

Friday night. Oliver's house.

The postal detective was finishing his preparations.

He went down the stairs to enter the living room.

"Tell me, Dad. Do I have to wear a black or red tie?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver O'Toole who has trouble choosing a tie?! You know, I still have the ugly green tie in my glove compartment if you want," he laughs.

Joe knew perfectly well that this question was hiding something else.

"Sit down for a moment, son. You're worried about meeting Shane's mother. I know this must be difficult for you. Stay as you are, with your values, your kindness. Say what you have to say and speak from the bottom of your heart. I'm staying here tonight. So after ordering my pizza and ice cream, you can tell me about your evening," Joe said, handing him the black tie.

"With pleasure, Dad," Oliver said with a big smile.

Oliver put on his coat, held a bouquet of white roses and a box of macaroons. He came to the door, took a deep breath and rang. He waited a few seconds when the door opened.

Shane wore a long navy blue sweater, and smiled. On her hand, Oliver's grandmother's engagement ring was shining.

"Good evening, Oliver. These flowers are beautiful," says Shane.

"Good evening, my love," Oliver said, kissing her tenderly.

"We waiting for you in the living room. I'm sure they'll like you," Shane said, taking the bouquet of flowers and the box of macaroons.

She placed the flowers in a vase and invited Oliver to follow her into the living room.

Mrs. McInerney and Alex got up.

"Mom, Alexandra, this is my fiancé, Oliver O'Toole. Oliver, this is my mother, Elizabeth McInerney and my sister Alexandra Brighton," as Shane entered the living room to introduce everyone.

Oliver was surprised, as was Shane's mother.

" It's you !" exclaimed Oliver.

"The Muffin Man" exclaimed Mrs. McInerney.

"Do you know each other?" says Alex and Shane at the same time"

"Theoretically." Oliver replied with a smile.

Shane laughed.

"Mrs. McInerney, Miss Brighton. It is an honor for me to meet you," Oliver said, shaking their hands.

"You can call me Alexandra." said Alex

"Welcome, Oliver. It's time to eat. I'm the one who insisted on making dinner. You will be able to taste Elizabeth's lasagna," said the mother smiling as everyone settled in.

"Mom, had just let me to make dessert." Shane said as she watched Oliver.

"I'm sure it will be delicious. Enjoy your meal," says Oliver.

Elisabeth McInerney told of her meeting with Oliver.

"Wow, and you Shane where did you first meet Oliver." Alex asked.

"In a coffee shop. And then we met again at the post office," Shane replied with a smile.

"Great, another food truck. It's a sign, I'm sure next time, it's in this place, that I'll meet a Prince Charming!" said Alex

Everyone laughs.

"Thank you for a delicious dinner," says Oliver.

"It was a pleasure, Oliver," said the mother.

"Alex, you can come into the kitchen, give me a hand to clear up," says Shane.

"Let's go," Alex said as she headed for the kitchen.

They put the plates in the sink.

"So?" Shane asked.

"Wow. He seems very well educated, smart and polite. He's a gentleman. He's really the right person for you."

"And that's not the only reason I fell in love with him," says Shane.

"Really? Because you're hiding other secrets from me, right?"

"Alex!" said Shane.

In the living room, Oliver was becoming more and more comfortable.

"I didn't know your father liked to quote Shakespeare too. "Oliver said smiling.

"He often did it. Oliver, you're a really good person. I would like to know what your intentions are with regard to Shane," Ms. McInerney asked.

"Ms. McInerney, first of all, I love Shane deeply. I want to make sure she will be well and happy. And, I would ask you, your blessing to marry your daughter, Mrs. McInerney," Oliver said seriously and with great sincerity in her voice.

"Oliver, you had my blessing as soon as I heard about you. I know you love Shane deeply. And she loves you. You can already start by calling me Elizabeth," says Ms. McInerney.

After dessert, the discussion was about marriage.

"Shane, Oliver. Are the wedding preparations progressing?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Shane and I are getting married on May 3rd," says Oliver.

"We have already prepared some things, such as booking the wedding room, the number of guests, the caterer, the service. I already have an idea of the wedding dress," says Shane.

"The pastor of my parish is impatient. And then, all the post-wedding bookings have already been made," Oliver says with a smile.

"Really Mr. O'Toole, all post-wedding reservations?" Shane said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think we should let you two talk quietly," says Ms. McInerney.

"Mom, with Oliver, we usually talk on the swing," Shane says as she gets up.

"Alexandra, Elizabeth, it was a pleasure to meet you. "Oliver said, shaking their hands.

"Thank you, Oliver. See you tomorrow," said Mrs. McInerney.

"Good evening, Oliver and thank you," says Alexandra.

Shane and Oliver went out.

"I had a beautiful evening. Your mom and sister are wonderful." says Oliver.

They settled on the swing.

"So, Oliver? I have to assume you've already booked for our honeymoon. Where are we going?" Shane asked.

"Oh, my lips are sealed. I can only say that you will have to take warm and cold clothes," Oliver said smiling.

"It's perfect. Just trust the timing," Shane added.

Oliver took her hand.

"I wanted you to know that you can trust me. When I marry you, I will always be as gentlemanly as ever. And my heart is all yours, Shane." said Oliver.

"Oliver, you always find the right words to reassure me," Shane told him.

Oliver smiled, got up, followed by Shane.

"I'm going to go, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, my love," Oliver whispered before kissing her.

Alex as she entered the living room looked out the window, where the porch was lit by a small light.

"Hey mom, look, there's a free movie screening tonight," Alex exclaimed smiling.

Her mother entered in turn.

"Alex, what the hell are you... Oh, they're so cute."

After Oliver left, Shane was still sitting on the swing. Alex opened the door.

"You're still here, Shane." says Alex.

She sat down next to her sister. There was a silence.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm happy to see you again. It hasn't been easy for me. I'm so sorry for hurting the whole family. I'm really sorry about that. I love you and Mom very much," says Alex.

"I'm also sorry, Alex. Sorry I didn't contact you sooner or try to help you," Shane said tearfully.

"But now we've found each other again. That's the most important thing. You deserve what you get. Oliver is someone good," Alex adds.

"Thank you so much, Alex," Shane said, wiping away her tears.

"Hey, you leave me a little space on the swing, my darlings," said Mrs. McInerney as she walked through the door.

She sat between her two daughters.

"Remember Alex, in summer, Mom always brings us iced tea at nightfall on the swing." says Shane.

"Yes, I remember that. It is really a central object in our family. Who would have thought Oliver would ever have the idea of giving you a porch swing. And that tonight we are sitting there together on it." Alex laughs.

"Yes, life sometimes offers beautiful encounters. All it takes is faith and hope," says Ms. McInerney.

End.

Translate with a translator.


End file.
